Односложные рифмы -ад (-яд)
Категория:Словарь рифм '-а́д(-я́д)' См. также: -а́т (-я́т) -а́д # а́д # Ленинаба́д # Кировоба́д # брава́д # лева́д # Нева́ # Сьера-Нева́д # прива́д # сва́д # га́д # уга́д # науга́д # брига́д # Багда́д # алида́д # ореа́д # за́д # спартакиа́д # иеремиа́д # пушкиниа́д # альпиниа́д # фанфарониа́д # олимпиа́д # дриа́д # мириа́д # триа́д # эксцентриа́д # эстака́д # дека́д # баррика́д # цика́д # блока́д # деблока́д # рока́д # мотока́д # эстока́д # арка́д # каска́д # кавалька́д # ла́д # анфила́да # кла́д # закла́д # накла́д # внакла́д # прикла́д # скла́д # укла́д # балла́д # мла́д # аккола́д # шокола́д # усла́д # рула́д # хла́д # прохла́д # пома́д # грома́д # арма́д # эсплана́д # мена́д # промена́д # серена́д # арлекина́д # колонна́д # робинзона́д # мона́д # хламидомона́д # канона́д # тампона́д # карона́д # фанфарона́д # робинсона́д # буффона́д # клоуна́д # эскапа́д # лампа́д # эспа́д # водопа́д # спа́д # ра́д # маскра́д # машкра́д # пара́д # фара́д # шара́д # бра́д # гра́д # загра́д # награ́д # прегра́д # Ленингра́д # Калинингра́д # Сталингра́д # огра́д # виногра́д # Петрогра́д # тира́д # ретира́д # смра́д # отра́д # стра́д # автостра́д # эстра́д # баллюстра́д # са́д # заса́д # надса́д # подса́д # приса́д # лунаса́д # оса́д # доса́д # зооса́д # поса́д # расса́д # детса́д # уса́д # поща́д -я́д # я́д # ная́д # плея́д # ля́д # взгля́д # ря́д # заря́д # наря́да # обря́д # подря́д # отря́д -а́йд # га́йд — guide (англ.) -- гид, проводник, экскурсовод # сла́йд — # Ра́йд — город на острове Уайт, а также в Австралии # офса́йд :-- # ба́йт # килоба́йт # мегаба́йт # гегаба́йт # са́йт # персональный са́йт -а́нд # анд # банд # Жорж Санд (Жорж Занд) -а́рд # ба́рд # бомба́рд # ломба́рд # бакенба́рд # аванга́рд # арьерга́рд # миллиа́рда # миока́рд # кока́рд # Леона́рд # гепа́рд # леопа́рд # манса́рд # пета́рд # баста́рд -я́рд # я́рд # билья́рд -íned # bind — связывание, узы, путы; вязать, связывать, переплетать, опоясывать, обязывать, скреплять, подтверждать # blind — слепой '' # dined — ''обедать, угощать обедом # find — найти # fined — оштрафован; очищен # freind # grind — размалывание, долбёжка, зубрила; молоть, шлифовать, полировать, точить, мучить, раздражать, дразнить, вертеть задом (в танце) # hind — самка оленя; задний; деревенщина, женатый работник на ферме # kind — '' сорт, класс, разряд, разновидность , племя, манера, способ; добрый, доброжелательный, нежный, мягкий, послушный'' # lined — линованный, морщинистый; облицованный, на подкладке # mind — ум, разум, интеллект, мышление, память, намерение, желание, дух, душа; иметь (что-то) против, заботиться, заметить, намереваться # mined — минерованный # resigned — ушедший в отставку, уступил, примирился, подчинился # rind — кора, кожура, шелуха, кожица # shined # signed # twined — сплетённые, скрученные, свитые # wind — (поэт.) ветер, запах, дух; виток, поворот, изгиб, виться, извиваться, петлять # wined — выпивал, поил, бражничал, угощал вином # wynd — шотл. узкая улочка (narrow lane) # aligned — расположенные по одной линии, выстроенные в шеренгу, объеденённые в союз # assigned — назначенный, предназначенный # break wind # cheese rind # combined # confined — огранёченный, узкий, заключённый, отбывающий наказание, страдающий запором # consigned — порученный, вверенный, назначенный, предназначеный # declined — пришедший в упадок, склонённый, наклонившийся, зашедшее (солнце) # defined — охарактеризован, определён, установлен, очерчен, # designed — предназначенный, расчитанный, годный, намеренный, предумыленный # east wind # elkind # enshrined # entwined — сплетённые, переплетённые, обвитые, увитые, обнявщиеся # field mind # fly blind # get wind # gschwind # inclined — наклонный, отклоняющийся, проявляющий склонность # in kind — натуральный, в натуральной форме # maligned — оклеветан, очернён '' # mankind # north wind # opined — ''полагал, высказал мнение # refined # remind — '' напомнить, вспомнить'' # resigned — покорный, безропотный, смирившийся, ушедший в отставку # rock hind # south wind # trade wind # unkind # unlined # unsigned # unwind — разматывать, раскручивать '' # west wind # bacon rind # bear in mind # breaking wind # broken wind # change of mind # chinook wind # come to mind # disinclined # frame of mind # gentle wind # have in mind # intertwined # in the mind # lemon rind # northwest wind # of one mind # of sound mind # open mind # orange rind # peace of mind # realigned # reassigned # redefined # redesigned # roller blind # slip one's mind # solar wind # spring to mind # state of mind # unconfined # undefined # undermined — ''подкопал, разрушил, подорвал # unrefined # window blind # with the wind # against the wind # into the wind # in her right mind # in his right mind # make up one's mind # of the same mind # of unsound mind # presence of mind # prevailing wind # subconscious mind # time out of mind # unconscious mind # venetian blind